Touch Me (All Night Long)
Streetwave | Writer = Greg Carmichael, Patrick Adams | Producer = | Certification = | Last single = "Live It Up" (1983) | This single = "Touch Me (All Night Long)" (1984) | Next single = "Making Love Feel So Good In The Morning" (1985) | Misc = }} "Touch Me (All Night Long)" is the title of a 1984 single by American singer Fonda Rae. It was a minor hit for her and the band Wish in 1984 and was featured in the film A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge. In the original, it is alternately spelled as "Tuch Me (All Night Long)". Track listing US 12" single #Touch Me (All Night Long) #Touch Me (All Night Long) Radio Version #Touch Me (All Night Long) Dub Version Chart performance Other versions "Touch Me" was released in 2004 by electronic dance group Angel City, from their album, Love Me Right.. The band was formed by Zentveld & Oomen. "Touch Me" was the follow-up to the group's 2003 hit "Love Me Right (Oh Sheila)". It reached #2 on the UK dance charts and #18 on the UK Singles Chart. It shares the chorus from Cathy Dennis's 1991 hit single, "Touch Me (All Night Long)", but has different verses. Cathy Dennis version "Touch Me (All Night Long)" was released by British singer-songwriter Cathy Dennis in January 1991 as the third single from her debut album Move to This (1990), where it is listed as either "Touch Me (All Night Long)" or "All Night Long (Touch Me)". Dennis's version contained some rewritten lyrics in the verses. Dennis performed the song on the season 3, episode of Beverly Hills, 90210, "A Night to Remember", in 1993. Critical reception The Gavin Report wrote about the song: "Cathy's first solo outing earned her a Top Ten hit and after hearing this track, there's every reason to believe she'll be travelling up the chart again. As co-writer and co-producer, this exciting vocalist creates mature dance music that can entertain young and older audiences alike." Chart performance "Touch Me (All Night Long)" peaked at number nine in Canada, number five in the United Kingdom and number three in Ireland. In the United States, "Touch Me" reached number two on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in the week of May 18, 1991 behind Hi-Five's "I Like the Way (The Kissing Game)" and Mariah Carey's "I Don't Wanna Cry". In addition, "Touch Me" spent one week at the top of the Dance Club Songs in March 1991, becoming Dennis's biggest hit in America. Music video The music video for “Touch Me (All Night Long)" was directed by Rocky Morton and Annabel Jankel. Track listing and formats UK CD single #Touch Me (All Night Long) #Touch Me (All Night Long) Club Mix #Touch Me (All Night Long) All Night Long Mix US 7" vinyl single #Touch Me (All Night Long) 7" Mix #Touch Me (All Night Long) Hot Mix US 12" vinyl single #Touch Me (All Night Long) Club Mix #Touch Me (All Night Long) All Night Long Mix #Touch Me (All Night Long) 7" Mix #Touch Me (All Night Long) Touch This #Touch Me (All Night Long) Rhodesapella Mix #Touch Me (All Night Long) Dub All Night Long US CD single #Touch Me (All Night Long) 7" Mix #Touch Me (All Night Long) #Touch Me (All Night Long) Hot Mix US cassette single #Touch Me (All Night Long) #Touch Me (All Night Long) Hot Mix Official remixes * 7" Mix – 3:28 * Hot Mix – 4:01 * Rhodesapella Mix – 4:06 * Dub All Night Long – 5:21 * All Night Long Mix – 6:46 * Club Mix – 7:17 * Touch This – 7:47 Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts See also *List of number-one dance hits (United States) References Category:1984 singles Category:1984 songs Category:1991 singles Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Cathy Dennis songs Category:Eurodance songs Category:House music songs Category:Music videos directed by Rocky Morton Category:Polydor Records singles Category:Songs about sexuality Category:Songs written by Cathy Dennis